The Rebalance
A rebalance is the name given to any update that focuses changing the behavior of the game- mainly changing the parameters of items such as turrets and hulls. Small tweaks as such are usually implemented at least once a year. More specifically, the term The Rebalance may be a reference to some of the following updates, that included major changes to the game. 2012 Rebalance A series of updates that were launched on December 17, 2012.Release 114 - Rebalance!Lets discuss the rebalance part I II and III The Rebalance significantly changed the gameplay of Tanki Online, in various aspects, and is arguebly the biggest. Changes The update included various changes. Here are some of the main changes: *The prices and parameters of all turrets and hulls were changed. Among the changes are a boosted value for the highest possible speed and protection, as well as making M1 and M2 equipment almost as powerful as M3 equipment was before the update. *The percentages of paints' protections were also adjusted, to fit to the updated parameters of the turrets. *The ranks for item upgrades became more homogene, up to the 30th rank (Generalissimo), with all M0 items available at the first 6 ranks. *Maps are no longer unlocked all at once. *Changes to the burning effect of Firebird and critical hit of Smoky. In addition, existing accounts were also affected by the updates: *A player's rank and statistics were not reset. *Three new ranks were added to the game: , and . *All turrets, hulls and paints were removed from everyones' garages. Players received instead an amount of crystals worth of their former equipment (buying equipment on a discount did not mean getting less crystals). Supplies and passes, however, remianed untouched. *The amount of crystals players had had before the update was still available for them afterwards. 2016 Rebalance The 2016 rebalance was launched on October 19, 2016.New balance changes and other features It mainly focused on making the availability of turrets and hulls more even. Changes The update contained the following changes: *The prices and parameters of all turrets and hulls at any M version were changed. One of the significant changes is the major increase in turrets' damage range and hulls' protection. *Prior to the update, each version of each turret and hull had its own unlocking rank. The update changed the rank of the respective M3 version to Marshal. *All M3 kits become available at the rank of Lieutenant General. *Supplies: cooldown on Double Damage, Double Armor, and Speed Boost reduced from 15 seconds to 10, and their duration increased to 40 seconds. Speed Boost's boost was increased from 30% to 40%. Cooldown of mines was increased from 20 seconds to 40, but the cooldown between mines and Repair Kits (and vice versa) was removed. Damage of mines and Repair Kit was also multipled by 10. *Changes to supplies' reloading time, duration and locking other supplies upon activation mechanism. *Self-destruct waiting time reduced from 10 seconds to 5. *Damage showing upon hitting enemy tanks (or teammate in Friendly Fire mode). *New Dictator+Railgun format battle added. Sources and references Category:History